


your brokenglass girls and sharpmetal boys

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, how to fall in love with the strangest woman you've met, ie a lot of events of season one through lukes eyes, or: jessica through lukes eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she’s a disaster wearing human skin but he can’t help but want her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. strange strangers

1.

She walks past his bar nearly every night. She never comes in but it’s not that she’s sober- she always carries a flask or badly hidden bottles wrapped in brown paper bags.

She wears scarves and dark clothing that emphasizes her paleness. He wouldn’t notice these things about just any woman but she carries herself like she’s dangerous, like there is the world and there is her and she has been hurt and she is bringing hurt. She looks terribly fragile to him, but with his unbreakable skin everyone seems fragile. He is a lead weight in a world of paper.

He wants to talk to her. He’s already got lovers, not girlfriends, people to fall into bed with but he wouldn’t take them out to dinner. He doesn’t know where he’d take leather-jacket-alcoholic-lady.

 

2.

Her name is Jessica, and up close she’s just as much the broken-glass person she looks like through the window. He likes her, she’s smart and funny and sharp enough to be interesting. He keeps pouring the liquor and she keeps drinking. It’s strange. She doesn’t seem to be getting nearly drunk enough for her size.

 

3.

The first time they have sex, he handles her carefully. He’s always careful. Jessica tells him that she won’t break. He holds her carefully. She leaves anyway. He’s not sure what he expected.

She seems like the type of woman who has baggage. That’s okay. He comes with a fair share of baggage too.

 

4\.  

That is not the baggage he was expecting.

 

 


	2. everything happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets worse before it gets better

5.

The sex is amazing. It’s rough and violent and they break his bed and that shouldn’t turn him on, but it’s been a long time since he’s been able to touch anyone without holding back. But Jessica is just as strong as he is, if not as unbreakable. This woman is going to be the death of him. It’s the best he’s felt since, well, since Reva died.

 

6.

He guesses he shouldn’t be surprised that she can’t handle the dead wife. He’s bitter about it though. Fuck him, for having loved, right? 

 

7.

He needs her help. She’s surprisingly good at her job. She thinks laterally, she thinks in the twists that lead her to the answers. He doesn’t know why she seems so hesitant to help him. Maybe she feels uncomfortable about helping the man she slept with look for his dead wife’s killer. He can see why that would be sort of a strange situation.

 

7.5

Oh. That’s why.

 

8.

He can’t believe he slept with her. That night, he goes home and takes Reva's picture out of the medicine cabinet for the first time in weeks. He feels a wave of self-disgust wash over him. He loved her, he feels like he betrayed her, he loved his wife and he was beginning to like her killer. God. His wife was _murdered._ He slept with his wife's murderer. He can't think about this. It's a good thing he owns a bar. 


	3. if we could remake the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so we find ourselves at the finish

9.

This is a sensation he would have been happy never to have understood. He hadn’t really believed Jessica, when she told him about Kilgrave. Even for a man with unbreakable skin, it seemed somewhat unbelievable. But now, well, he gets it. The whole of his mind is filled with what Kilgrave wants. And underneath everything, a guilt, for having put all his blame onto Jessica. He knows now, none of what she did is her fault. He had been shooting the messenger for carrying the message. If he gets the chance he will apologize, in not Kilgrave’s slick-smooth phrases, but in his own words.

 

10.

Put the lighter down. Put the lighter down. Put the lighter down.

He can’t put the lighter down. He doesn’t want to put the lighter down.

 

10.5

Oh god. His bar. Reva’s bar.

 

11.

All he can do is hope that Jessica is strong enough, smart enough, to stop him.

Stop hurting Jessica. Stop hurting Jessica. Stop hurting—

_bang._

 

12.

After everything is over, he goes back to her office. Her sign has been replaced, again. He brings her flowers, because that is what you do for the woman you like. You bring her flowers and ask them on a date, and maybe she will say yes and both of you can try and be normal. You knock on the door.

 

Maybe the two of you can start over. No secrets.

(A yellow flash drive, burning in his left pocket.)

No secrets.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! :D 
> 
> hope you liked it~

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! I know it's kudos-whoring but tbh feedback is what authors live for. 
> 
> find me @ anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com for more fandom shenanigans


End file.
